Ghostly Mermaids (episode 1)
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters have a run-in with mythical creatures; mermaids. (rewritten and improved).
1. Chapter 1

The morning was foggy, the wind was blowing strong out on the ocean. A fishing boat emerged with four men out on the deck, swinging a net full of fish on board.  
"We've never caught so many fish in one morning, great idea on a place to fish, Jim!"  
Jim the fisherman with his arms folded just gave the man a smug glance.  
A ghostly high pitched sound in the distance quickly distracted the fishermen.  
"What was that?"  
They ran to the front of the deck to try locating the source of this strange sound.  
The sound became clearer as they appeared to be getting closer to the apparition; it was the sound of a woman singing. The fishermen tried their hardest to look for the woman through the fog.

"It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard", said one of the fishermen who held on tightly to the railings in disbelief.  
As they began to break through the fog they saw a young woman sitting on a rock, singing with an opera voice and running her fingers through her hair. The waves crashed up against her body and as the waves lowered, the fishermen saw that she had what appeared to be a dolphin's tail instead of legs.  
"It's a mermaid", whispered a fisherman as he was tranced by her beautiful voice.  
One of the men took a large step back from the railings "We have to turn this ship around! Have you not heard what mermaids are capable of?"  
The other fishermen were too busy admiring the young mermaid, "Amazing".

The boat creeped closer while the concerned fisherman ran for the cabin to get the boat away from the mermaid.  
The mermaid looked at the men and began to levitate above the water, the mermaid began to speak, "what are you doing…"  
The mermaid began to make a hideous transformation, growing tentacles, blue skin, fins on her face and sharp teeth, "…FISHING IN MY SEA", squealed the creature.  
The men screamed as a shadow covered the boat.

Meanwhile, in the firehouse Eduardo was shaving in the bathroom with Slimer floating around behind his head with a look of curiosity on his face, leaving slime all over Eduardo's shoulders as he tried to get a closer look.  
"Buzz off slime ball! I have enough shaving cream, I don't need your slime too!"  
"Hmmph", Slimer mumbled as he left the bathroom, whimpering to Kylie who turned the other way and continued to read one of her many books on Mythology.  
Eduardo entered the lounge from the bathroom, drying his neck with a towel.  
Garrett glanced across with a mischievous smile, "Hey Eddie, you missed a bit!"  
"Ha ha", said Eduardo sarcastically as he threw the slime soaked towel towards Garrett. The towel landed on Kylie's book, she instantly looked up at Eduardo, angry, "I can't even read it, you've covered the paragraph I was reading with slime!"  
"Um.. sorry", mumbled Eduardo.  
"Um, sorry?" questioned Kylie, patronisingly, "You're so careless and everything you do is a total disaster!"  
Eduardo got annoyed with Kylie's constant anger towards him, "Oh, a disaster? I've saved your butt more than once lady. You need to lay off."

Kylie stood up, pointing her finger towards Eduardo and opened her mouth ready to unleash verbal abuse when Egon walked in, "We got a call from the docks, looks like we have another incident out at sea".  
"Saved by the bell", said Garrett, rolling towards to the lounge door. Kylie and Eduardo glared at each other before walking in separate directions to gear up.

The Ghostbusters arrived on the scene, shocked to see the boat docked closest to them was guarded by police with yellow tape surrounding the scene.  
"Looks more like a crime scene", said Roland, looking confused as they approach the yellow tape.  
One of the guards approached the team, "This is a restricted area, there's nothing to see here!"  
Garrett moved closer to try to negotiate, "We were called here, the - Ghostbusters".  
The officer raised an eyebrow, cynically looking down at Garrett.  
A man emerged from the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, "I called you".  
The officer backed away, "Keep it to the other side of the tape", he ordered.  
Garrett got a glance of the boat as they began to move away from the police, he could see a body with a white sheet over it and men in uniforms preparing body bags, "I've got a bad feeling", he mumbled.

The team conducted the witness interview next to the Ecto 1 out of earshot of anyone on the crime scene.  
The man leaned against the Ecto 1 and gave details of what he had witnessed, "My name is Garry, that's my fishing boat", he pointed at the boat crawling with police and forensics.  
"There was a mermaid", started Garry.  
Garrett looked at Garry, puzzled, "A - mermaid?"  
Garry continued, "She was singing…"  
Kylie interrupted, "I've read about mermaids, they sing to lour sailors to their deaths"  
"But why?" asked Roland.  
"She said we were fishing in her sea right before she attacked us and sucked the life out of my men".  
Garrett continued to watch the forensics at work on the boat with concern, "Did I just see dead bodies being taken off that ship?" he asked while trying to decipher if this job is too dangerous for them to handle.

"It would appear that way, but even after their pulses stopped I could hear voices coming from their bodies and one of them blinked, the police think they're dead because they're cold with no heartbeat and they were looking at me like I was crazy when I tried to explain".

Roland tried to piece the story together and thinks aloud, "So they were either killed or stunned by a mermaid".  
Kylie pondered for a moment, "Sounds way more complicated than them just being stunned", she observed.  
"Boy, did Disney get it all wrong", said Eduardo, trying to lighten the mood.

The Ghostbusters reported back to the firehouse when there is nothing more they can do on the field without getting access to the scene.  
Garrett entered the room ahead of the rest of the team and announced, "We've got some news for you Egon, we've discovered a ghost that actually kills people!"  
Egon turned around in shock, "What?"

Roland cut in, "It doesn't KILL people, they are stunned, but they have no pulse and seem to show signs of no life, but can still project voices and sometimes even blink or move".  
Egon looked concerned, "Hmm, I've never encountered anything like this before."  
Kylie stepped forward, "We couldn't get onto the scene for an ecto sample", says Kylie, "But we got the coordinates from our eye witness".  
Eduardo sat in a dining chair backwards, looking cynical, "The other eye witnesses are dead".  
"We don't know that", Roland moaned, "Maybe we should see if there's a way we can inspect the bodies".  
Janine, standing in the doorway headed downstairs, "I'll make a phone call but don't hold your breath".

Egon gave the Ghostbusters their instructions, "I'll continue my research on the mermaid, if you can get your hands on a boat you can use those coordinates to find the mermaid who attacked these men, report any readings back to me and see if you can get an ecto sample".  
Janine and Roland returned to the room and Janine gives her report, "The good news is that none of them are organ donors, which buys us some more time, the bad news is there is no way they'll let us inspect the victims. They start getting buried in 5 days, so even still, we have a deadline".

The Ghostbusters returned to the docks and tried their luck with asking fishermen if they could use their boats, but with no luck.  
Eduardo points to a bar facing the docks with a carving of a boat above the door, "we could try in there".  
"A fisherman's club perhaps?" asked Garrett.  
"An excuse to go drinking perhaps?" Kylie comments, patronisingly.  
Roland started towards the door, "They could be right, Kylie, if this is where fishermen off duty hang out, they might be able to help us", Roland pointed out.

The team entered the bar which was occupied by old men, the Ghostbusters sat around a table to plan their next move as Eduardo headed for the bar. He casually leaned on the bar with confidence, "Hey, can I get a beer?"  
The bar man glared, "you got any I.D?"  
Eduardo fidgeted, nervously and patted down his pockets, "Umm"  
The bar man folded his arms and stared Eduardo down.  
"Fine", Eduardo mumbled as he walked to the table and slumped in a chair.  
From the next table, three old men were heard talking, "They say it was a mermaid, she sucked the life right out of them", said one of the men to the others, "That's what you get when you enter forbidden territory, the sea, she gets mad and summons up her demons, just like the legends say. She tricks you with her voice and takes your life, your soul be lost at sea forever".

Kylie looked at Roland with confidence that they were on the right track, she got up and approached the men, "Excuse me, I think we can help, we are looking for the mermaid, her victims aren't dead and we can help them".  
The old man snapped, "Nobody can help them, they are as good as dead and the same fate will befall you if you try to challenge her, just as it did to all the sailors who tried".  
Garrett unloaded his proton thrower, rolling forward, "But we have the equipment", said Garrett with a smirk and too much much confidence.  
the old man stood, slamming his hands on the table, "It's not enough! You will be wiped out with the rest of them if you try, don't be foolish and just go home", he yelled.

A man approached quietly from behind, putting his hand on Eduardo's shoulder. Eduardo screamed and turned around quickly, arming himself and pointing his proton thrower straight at the man.  
The man put his hands up, "Woah, don't shoot!"  
The rest of the Ghostbusters glared at Eduardo as he slowly put his gun away, embarrassed.  
"Follow me and we will talk somewhere more private", said the man, quietly as he lead them to a cosy back room.

"My name is Derek", introduced the man as he placed a bowl of chips in the middle of the table, "Don't mind them out there, they're bitter about the mermaid, they have their reasons, they've lost a lot of personal friends. I can help you if you can truly help us. The mermaid is wiping us out and is claiming more and more areas of the ocean, so we don't even know where is safe any more."  
"I'm listening", Roland acknowledged, hoping that they've found their solution.  
"I have a boat, I will take you there", said Derek, "the mermaid, it must be stopped. I'll stay in the cabin and you can do the rest, you are responsible for your own lives, I won't be joining you on the deck, no matter what happens, are we understood?"  
"Loud and clear!" exclaimed Garrett, "you just leave the busting to us".  
"We're so dead", Eduardo said, bluntly.

The Ghostbusters boarded the boat, Eduardo and Roland boarded all of the equipment they needed. Roland checked everything and pulled the ramp back on board.  
Roland handed Derek a scrap of paper, "Here are the coordinates, can you take us there?" asked Roland.  
"You leave that to me", said Derek as he snatched the paper from Roland's hand and locked the cabin door.  
"Hmph", huffed Roland as he went to join the rest of his team on the front deck.  
The engine started and begins to slowly turn away from the dock, "Sails away!" shouted Garrett, pumping his fist into the air. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as his team mates stared at him.

A couple of hours passed, Kylie was resting her face on her hand while leaning over the railings, holding a PKE metre and Roland was more alert at the other side of the deck, keeping an eye on the equipment for responses.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Garrett in a childish tone.  
Eduardo smiled, amused at Garrett's antics.  
"Almost", Roland quietly responded, completely ignoring that he was being childish.  
Eduardo turned his back to the railings, resting his elbows on the rail, "Hey, even if we don't find the ghosty, we still get a free cruise", Eduardo teased.  
"I've got something!", exclaimed Kylie as her PKE metre sounded.  
Roland leaned over the deck, "Listen".

A ghostly song came from the distance as the fog began to clear away.  
"It's amazing", Roland whispered in awe.  
Eduardo picked up some headphones from one of the duffel bags and slid them across the deck to Roland, "We don't want another Syren incident". Roland gave Eduardo a look of annoyance and kicked them back, "That's not funny".  
They noticed a prominent rock in the water where the sound appears to be coming from, but no mermaid.

Eduardo shrugged and casually walked away from the railings, "Oh well, false alarm. Let's go enjoy our cruise".  
Kylie looked to Eduardo with anger again, "Eduardo!" She paused, gritted her teeth and growled aggressively under breath, "Urgh! I don't know why you bother being a Ghostbuster".  
Garrett eagerly waited at the rails for some action, "I came to kick some tail", he shouted as he loaded up his proton gun.  
Two hands and a face peer over the rock, a very beautiful face stares right back at them.  
Roland pointed, "There she is, the mermaid!"  
Garrett and Kylie took aim and Eduardo leaned over the railings in a casual fashion, "Hey babe", he ironically flirted with a cocky smile on his face, "I hear you've been a bad girl".  
Garrett inched forward, "This is no ordinary chick Eddie and you're in my shot", snapped Garrett, firmly.  
"Eduardo, get out of the way!" shouted Kylie.  
Eduardo looked back over his shoulder at Kylie, "Oh, somebody's jealous".

While the Ghostbusters were arguing the mermaid dived back into the water.  
Kylie glared at Eduardo and marched up to him, furious, "What is your problem?"  
"What's my problem? What's your problem chico?" Eduardo feebly responded.  
Kylie pointed right at Eduardo's face, "I'll tell you what my problem is, while you were making an idiot of yourself the mermaid got away!" shouted Kylie in frustration. She pushed Eduardo, "Just stay out of my way!"

Eduardo retreated to the side of the boat where he slumped on the floor with his arms folded, fed up. The rest of the team tried to trace the mermaid from the front of the boat, scanning the area with their PKE metres.  
"Hello", whispered a quiet voice. "Huh?" Eduardo turned around to see an attractive young woman peering over the side of the boat. "You've been a bad boy", said the mermaid. She leaned in close to Eduardo's neck, took a slow breath, seductively and whispered in his ear, "you're on my water".  
Eduardo tried to get his friends' attention, "Erm - guys!"

By the time they had turned around, she had grabbed Eduardo and he was already falling backwards over the railings in the mermaid's grasp. Garrett rushed over, "Eddie!"  
Eduardo disappeared under the boat within moments. They all leaned over the edges shouting for Eduardo.

The sea around the boat lightly glowed and the boat suddenly accelerated away from the area. Roland ran to the cabin, "What do you think you're doing? She's got Eduardo!"  
Derek kept speeding the boat away in a state of panic, "It's too late for your friend, he's gone!" Sweating and trembling, Derek knew that he was doing the wrong thing, but he was striving for his own survival instincts as most humans would.  
Garrett rushed to the cabin, "NO!" he shouted as he forced the door open, "We're not leaving Eddie behind!"  
Derek jumped back in shock, "But, we have to get out of here! We'll all be next!"  
Garrett pulled Derek out of the cabin while Roland pushed in to take control.

Garrett released Derek from his grip and tried to talk sense into him, "The mermaid got Eddie, a guy who I consider to be one of my best friends, despite how I wind him up. There's no way I'm leaving him for dead out there." Garrett sighed and softened his tone to reason with Derek, "We can make this stop, but you have to trust us. The sooner we can get him back, the sooner we'll have answers".  
Derek took a deep breath and slowly opened the cabin door, "I'm sorry, I panicked. Once she starts, she doesn't stop. I fear that she'll come for the rest of us now".

Roland slowed the boat down as they returned to the area where the mermaid took Eduardo, "We won't let that happen, please just keep the boat here until we sort out this mess". Garrett rushed back to join Kylie on deck.

Kylie leaned over the edge, scanning the area around her, "Eduardo..", she whispered frantically.  
Garrett leaned forward readily armed, "We'll find him, we always do".  
Kylie looked down into the sea, "I just hope he'll be okay", she whispered, feeling like her stomach is knotted with worry and guilt.  
Garrett glanced over to the rock where they first saw the mermaid, Eduardo laid there over the rock with his legs floating behind him. "Over there!" Garrett shouted as he pointed towards him.

They moved the boat closer to get to Eduardo, but as they approach, the mermaid leaped out of the water in her most hideous form towards the boat.  
Kylie unclipped her proton gun from her belt and blasted the mermaid and Garrett followed with his proton gun. The creature writhed and struggled helplessly, screeching, Kylie threw the trap and the mermaid clawed at the air as she was sucked into the trap, letting out a final squeal.

Roland ran from the cabin and dived into the water, proceeding to swim towards Eduardo as fast as he could.  
He grabbed Eduardo around the chest with both hands, hoisting him over his shoulder. Another mermaid in demon form jumped from behind the rock, Roland jumped backwards in shock, he tried to swim away with Eduardo.

Garrett blasted another stream at the mermaid and dragged her towards the boat, Kylie leaned over, assisting with another proton stream.  
"There's more of them?" Kylie exclaimed as she threw another trap.  
Roland climbed up the front of the boat, dropping Eduardo on deck as he reached the top, climbing over after him, "But how many more?" asked Roland.  
They trapped the second mermaid and Roland checked on Eduardo who was still unconscious.  
Mermaids in the hundred dived in and out across the ocean like dolphins away from them. Garrett pointed, "that many", he responded, wide eyed.

"There must be hundreds", said Kylie, "It would be impossible to trap them all".  
Roland stood while still looking down at Eduardo, "We have to find a way, Eduardo is one of their victims…"  
"Look!" Kylie gasped as she kneeled down and pulled Eduardo's collar back, revealing a blue, patchy marking. She checked his pulse and found nothing. Kylie gasped quietly, her heart skipped a beat, could Eduardo be gone?

Eduardo's body twitched and his eyes rolled back, Kylie jerked as she came to the realisation that he was still alive in a sense.  
"The same as the fishermen", commented Roland, "he's showing signs of life, but no signs of life".  
"Makes... sense", Garrett remarked sarcastically, confused.  
"Like some kind of paranormal coma" Kylie guessed.  
"Perhaps", said Roland, "we have to get him back to Egon, maybe he can explain".  
"Let's get back to shore!" Garrett shouted to Derek.

The Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, Garrett carried Eduardo across his lap in the elevator, "It's ok buddy, haven't I got you out of worse situations than this?" Garrett turned his face away, showing his concern for a brief moment and exited onto the lounge floor.

Eduardo laid motionless on the couch while Egon took swabs from the mark on Eduardo's neck, looking for traces of ecto residue and running tests on the samples while the Ghostbusters kept their eyes on Eduardo, checking on him regularly.  
Roland put his hand across Eduardo's forehead, "I don't like this, he's getting colder".  
Egon returned to the lounge from running tests and they all gathered around Egon's computer as he researched further.

"We captured two of them, but there are hundreds, we'll never get them all!" exclaimed Roland.  
"Maybe they have a leader", guessed Kylie.  
"They do", Egon answered with certainty, "Triton, master off all mermaids, it says here on my data that he has 300 mermaids, all disguised as attractive young females with hypnotic singing voices to entice trespassers and stun them for all eternity, perhaps by defeating Triton, we could revive his victims, or we can only hope".  
Kylie paused for a moment, "There's no guarantee of bringing back his victims?" she asked with concern.

Egon continued, "I've never dealt with a ghost who stuns his victims into a replication of death before, we can only but try".  
Kylie pondered the science behind the phenomenon, "If the victims have no pulse, how are they still alive?"

Egon turned back to the monitor, typing more data into the system, "Their blood is no longer running as their hearts have stopped beating, but there is a paranormal life force which appears to be preserving their bodies, it runs through the veins without the assistance of a beating heart. From the tests I have discovered that an ectoplasmic poison has been somehow injected into the veins, which effectively freezes the heart to make the victims appear dead."

"Kind of like the poison used in Romeo and Juliet", Kylie suggested.  
"So how do we find this Triton?" asked Garrett, pumping his fist into his hand.  
Egon adjusted his glasses, looking to the team, "I'm afraid that's up to you", he said, having found no ideas on locating Triton.  
"Let's go!" shouted Garrett as he rushed for the door.

Roland handed the ghost traps over to Egon to empty into the containment unit and grabbed two spare traps on the way out. Garrett and Roland rushed from the lounge, headed for the Ecto 1, Kylie almost set off behind them, she glanced back at Eduardo and snook over, making sure that everybody had left the room. She perched on the edge of the couch and leaned down, placing her hand over Eduardo's shoulder, "I'm sorry", Kylie whispered, feeling deep down that the situation was hopeless. She stood and ran for the lounge door.

Kylie caught up to the Ecto 1 as it was about to leave, she got in and closed the door, "let's go!" she shouted. Kylie didn't hold much hope for helping Eduardo, but she was determined to do everything in her power.

Out on the ocean, the Ghostbusters were back on the boat, headed back to where they caught the two mermaids.  
There was a sense of sadness among the Ghostbusters and they each stared quietly into the sea, none of them had any confidence that they could find Triton and save Eduardo.  
Kylie and Garrett looked close to tears, Roland slowly wandered over, "All we can do is capture Triton, then leave the rest to fate, we need to snap out of it and do our part", says Roland, trying to put a bit of team spirit into his two remaining team mates.  
Garrett's expression changed, snapping out of his daze with more confidence,arming himself, "Roland is right, I'm not letting them take Eddie without a fight!"

The boat got close to that same rock; the PKE readings became stronger as they got closer, they heard a faint singing fading in. They looked out in front of them with determination, ready for any fight they were up against.  
They waited anxiously, but nothing happened. Giving up the wait, they searched over the railings. The singing stopped, Kylie turns around and gasped, a mermaid sat on the railings at the front of the boat in her semi-human form, smiling like the picture of innocence, fearless.

The mermaid looked at Roland and Garrett, leaning forward, curving her back in to show off her figure, "Hello boys".  
Garrett pointed his proton gun at the mermaid, "Goodbye chick!"  
He blasted her, affecting her human form, she changed slowly to a hideous sea creature, she fought to keep her attractive form as she was engulfed in proton. Garrett began to pull her in with his beam, she struggled vigorously.

Kylie narrowed her eyes at the mermaid as she thought up a plan, she ran to Garrett, "Let her go! I have an idea".  
Garrett looked at Kylie, puzzled, but stops blasting anyway.  
The mermaid was hurt and needed to retreat, she dived back into the water and dived through the waves as she swam away.  
"Follow her!" shouted Kylie.

The boat darted full speed after the mermaid, cutting through the waves as the team watched her closely with anticipation, but she came to a cliff and swam downwards, out of sight.  
"We lost her!" shouted Garrett.  
"Maybe not", said Roland, "there may be a cave down there, if only there was a way to get down there and find out".  
Garrett put his hands up, "Not it!", he jested.  
Kyie holstered her gun back onto her belt, "Roland, are you crazy?, We can't go down there!" she snapped.

Garrett removed his proton gun from his proton pack again, "I have a better idea", and with that, he blasted the middle of the cliff. A large rock came away from the cliff, tumbling down, followed by smaller rocks and debris. Parts of the cliff landed in the sea, causing massive splashes and waves, the boat tilted as a large wave pumped underneath with waves crashing against the side.  
"Move back!" Shouted Roland. Derek puled the boat back to narrowly avoid being hit by the avalanche, "Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily.

"I'm trying to cave in the cave if you get my drift", said Garrett with confidence.  
Roland looked to the bottom of the cliff, "I get it, to drive the mermaids out", he said enthusiastically.  
They all loaded up and blasted at the cliff, smashing it to pieces with their proton beams.  
Mermaids emerged from below the cliff, swimming under the boat the get away. The Ghostbusters could see swarms of mermaids, so many of them that the intimidation of what they saw was almost too much.  
The Ghostbusters were distracted by the cliff rumbling like an earthquake as the top of the cliff came down, rolling and shattering down the side. It landed into the ocean, sending a tidal wave their way.

The tidal wave dawned swiftly upon the boat which pulled upside of the wave, Derek tried to regain control, fighting against the waves while the Ghostbusters clung to the railings, being showered in sea water. They screamed as the boat reached a 90 degree angle, waiting on chance of which way the boat would fall. The boat crashed back down the right way up with such force that Kylie was thrown over the railings as she held on tightly.

Roland pushed himself up from being face down on the deck, he got to his feet, unwedged Garrett's wheelchair from the railings and pushed it towards Garrett. Garret pulled himself into his chair, "Kylie! She fell overboard!"  
Roland and Garrett hurried to the rails, looking over where Kylie is still clinging on, "A little help here, guys?"

An old man's face peered out of the water, "is that…?" started Roland, when the old man stared back up at them, he immediately shot a beam of fiery light towards him.  
"WOAH!" exclaimed Garrett, rolling back, "Let's get him! On three".

"THREE" shouted Garrett and Roland as they blasted the apparition in the water, but he dived back under. Kylie tried to pull herself up, but couldn't get a grip with her shoes with the boat being wet and slippery from the tidal wave.  
Garrett pulled himself closer to the railings, "Get back over here!"

Roland and Garrett began to pull her back up, but Triton jumped up out of the water, grabbing a tight hold of Kylie's legs, trying to drag her down into the sea. Roland grabbed Kylie around the waste and pulled as hard as he could. Garrett leaned over the railings and blasted Triton, holding him in a proton beam. Roland pulled Kylie back up, they landed on the deck, instantly coming face to face with mermaids all over the deck, dragging themselves towards them. They gasped, taken by surprise, loaded up their weapons and blasted everywhere, trying to deter the mermaids from getting any closer.

"A little help here guys!" Garrett shouted as he still had Triton in his proton stream, Triton transformed into a scaly creature, covered with tentacles and external teeth. Kylie and Roland blasted at Triton too, they held the streams in position while trying to avoid mermaids on the deck.

Kylie threw the trap and pressed the trigger button, opening it. Triton screamed and tried to reach for the Ghostbusters as he was sucked down into the trap, they stepped back. Triton disappeared into the trap as it closed and hissed, the mermaids begin to curl up and scream, turning into fish, flopping around on the deck.

The Ghostbusters arrived back at the shore and got into the Ecto 1.  
"Do you think it worked?" asked Roland.  
Nobody answered, too afraid to make any assumptions so soon, they just got in.

They arrived back at the firehouse and the Ecto 1 pulled up in the garage, they began to get out of the car.  
"Haha! Eddie!" shouted Garrett with a huge smile as he rolled towards Eduardo who stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking sleepy. Roland and Kylie quickly followed when they heard, emerging from the car, smiling.  
Eduardo looked at Garrett confused, "What are you so happy about? First I'm on a boat getting yelled at and next thing I know I wake up on the couch, did you knock me out I was annoying you so much?"

Kylie ran over and wrapped her arms around Eduardo's waist without saying a word.  
This has never happened before, Eduardo was very confused, he tried to brush it off with dry humour, "I'm not so irritating now huh?"  
"Shut up", said Kylie firmly, but remained cuddled up to Eduardo.  
Eduardo simply laid a hand on Kylie's back and smiled.  
Roland and Garrett looked at each other with amusement.


	2. Updated

Disclaimer:

I have corrected and improved this story, it is now written in the common format that is preferred by most readers.  
I am currently updating every story. This was originally the only episode I wrote in story format, the rest were written in script format. All of my stories are being rewritten in story format for the readers.

Thank you for reading


End file.
